Don't Play With Fire
by liljc15
Summary: What happens when a bored seven year old gets a hold of a blow torch? slight B/A one-shot


**Hey, what's up. The idea for this one-shot came out of nowhere. I like it though. Hope you like it too.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my Oc and ideas. **

**Don't Play With Fire**

* * *

"Mommy, where's Daddy?" Jonathan asked his mother, as he entered the kitchen.

Buffy turned away from the lunch she was cooking to face her son. "I think he's in the garage. Why?"

"I'm bored. I thought we could do something together," the seven year old answered.

Buffy smiled. Ever since she and Angel had finally gotten married, and him moving in with her and Jonathan, their son would always be looking for something to do with his father. "Well, I think he's busy, so I don't think he can play right now. You can try anyways."

"Okay, thanks Mommy," Jonathan said, running off to find his father.

* * *

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Jonathan asked his father, as he entered the garage.

Angel came out from underneath his car. "I'm just fixing an oil leak. What are you up to? Not getting yourself into any trouble with your mother I hope."

Jonathan just smiled, "Nope, no trouble. Can I help?"

"I'm sorry, pal. This is something that I gotta do by myself," Angel said, shaking his head.

"Why?" his son asked.

"It's a pride thing. You'll understand when you're older. Now, why don't you go play outside?"

"It's raining and Mommy doesn't want me getting sick," Jonathan answered. He then saw something green and shiny sitting on Angel's work table. "Daddy, what's this?" he asked, holding up the shiny object.

"Put that down now. That could hurt you and burn down the house," Angel said, seeing his son playing with his portable blow torch.

"I'm sorry," Jonathan said, tears forming in his eyes.

Angel stopped what he was doing and gathered his son into his arms. "It's okay. I'm sorry I yelled. I just didn't want you getting hurt. Why don't you go see how lunch is coming along. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."(**A/N: Angel is no longer a vampire at this time.**) He then went back to fixing the oil leak.

Seeing his chance to play with the shiny, Jonathan ran out of the garage, the blow torch with him. Little did he know, he had acidently turned it on.

* * *

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Jonathan said as he entered the kitchen.

"Lunch is almost ready, baby. Just a few more minutes," Buffy answered, not turning around. The Slayer then smelt something burning, but ignored it, thinking it was Angel working on something in the garage.

Being a seven year old child, Jonathan didn't like to be ignored. "Mommy look what Daddy let me play with," he said, showing his mother the lit blow torch.

Buffy turned around to see her son waving around the flaming object. "Jonathan Edward Summers, put that down now!" she ordered.

He answered with one simple word: "No." Jonathan then took of like a rocket, heading into the living room, his mother following him.

"ANGEL, GET YOUR LAZY REAR END OVER HERE NOW!" Buffy shouted, as she tried grabbing the little trouble maker. He dodged, making her crash into the couch, flipping over it.

"Why?" Angel asked from the garage.

"YOUR SON IS RUNNING AROUND WITH A LIT BLOW TORCH!"

"Na-na-nah-boo-boo, you can't catch me," Jonathan mocked, attempting to hurdle a over-turned chair. He didn't quite make it, since his foot got caught on one of the legs, the blow torch flying out of his hands.

Buffy tried to get up, but she was stuck.

Thankfully, Angel appeared at that moment, and caught the flying object of fire. "Jonathan, I told you not to play with this."

"Sorry."

Buffy finally managed to stand up, "You are in a lot of trouble. First off, you told me that Daddy let you play with this. Secondly, YOU ALMOST BURNED THE HOUSE DOWN!"

"Buffy, calm down. He didn't know," Angel said, trying to calm down his wife.

Jonathan then hugged his mother, "Mommy, I'm sorry. I just wanted someone to play with. Plus, both of you need some play time too. You guys work too much."

Buffy couldn't help but laugh at what her son said. He was right though, both she and Angel needed to take a break. "You just gave me an idea. Why don't we go to the beach tomorrow?" she asked her family.

"Yay, the beach!"

"I think that's a good idea," Angel said, kissing his wife.

"Ewww, do you have to do that?" Jonathan asked his parents.

"Well, you did tell us to have some fun," Buffy answered.

"Yuck!"

* * *

**Well, there you go. please tell me how you liked it. **

**InViSiBlE7: That was uncalled for. I will not stand for that kind of critizism. **

**For others, I will not stand for FLAMES. They are uncalled for, and hurtful. This site was formed for people to give thier opinions and to write without fearing that their work would be hated. I have Flamed once, but aplogized soon after words. If anyone that reads this is having problems with FLAMES, Pm me and I'll see what I can do. All writers out there have my support and love, no matter what you are writing. I know from experiance that writing can do wonders for people. I even got quite a few of my friends at school to start writing about random stuff. Good luck to all writers out their, and know that if you need someone, I'm here for ya.**


End file.
